Birth of the Cyber Angel (A new Beginning)
by Extreme Light 9
Summary: In the year 2224 a ginormous demonic eye appeared in the sky followed by undestroyable demons that brought devastation and doom to the world and as for Silver he was taken away by an unseen force to discover his purpose.
1. Chapter 1 - The beginning

Chapter 1 - The beginning

A/N: Hi there, listen after all long brain storming, I decided to rewrite Birth of the Cyber Angel, I know it's kind of extreme but I had to.

There was Sonic the hedgehog games, Shadow the hedgehog game but there was no Silver the hedgehog game so, that's why I made this story to fulfill your wish. I don't own Silver or the Sonic series Sega does.

Pleas this time give me some credit for my work PLEASE!

This story begins in the future, after Sonic and Elise destroyed Solaris in his original form so Iblis and Mephiles would never exist and destroy the future, and after Silver and Espio destroyed the Ifiri the future was saved again.

Chapter 1 - The beginning

**Story introduction**

**Somewhere in the darkness**

**Hello…anybody out there?...if you were call out for me...?**

**Alone….I waited…for a voice…a sound…..a hint….a sign….something**

**But no one came…NO ONE…**

**Is it because no one wants to find me? …or is it because no one is out there?**

**But what I truly want to know is….Who am I?...How did this happen….**

**Major flashback**

Now in Technopolis 7

Year 2224

I sat on the top of building to see the sky and clouds, the future was safe at last, there was no danger lurking and nothing to worry about, it was finally over, I finally saved the future.

Everyone was happy and the world is now flourishing and life became better with the advanced technology. I then decided to change my look too, now I'm wearing a white jacked that's yellow from the inside, it had black sides and some ruby red stones on the end of the sleeves, I look awesome now more than before.

I gazed at the clouds and dreamed away, I haven't relaxed like this from awhile but then I heard footsteps coming to me, when I turned my head back while lying on the ground, it turned out to be commander Shadder the Cherioken "It's been a long time White Soldier" he said and sat next to me.

He had blue skin with a red belly, he had yellow ember eyes with silts, he wore a white uniform with golden part on the shoulder and legs and a black part on the chest, he was 8 feet tall, he was the leader of the security team of the city, and he looked more like a reptile but had had skin instead of scales. I assisted them a few times on their missions and for that he started to call me the White Soldier like what commandoes do.

I stared at him for a second and asked him "What are you doing here? I thought you have commando missions to deal with?" he grinned at me and replied "I had to send some new soldiers on missions to see their skills of survival and team work and now I'm totally free of work".

I actually felt sorry for the new soldier because the commander was harsh and merciless more than just a military leader and who knows what mess they were going through now.

I gazed at him for a while and then closed my eyes to go back to my relaxation moment "Nothing could ruin this perfect day" I thought but I shouldn't have learned that nothing lasts forever and so the peaceful moments.

While I was about to snooze away I heard a female scream follow by other different ones, I snapped out my snooze and gazed at the people down the building, there were crowds of people screaming, and crying out, I didn't know what was wrong with them "Did another alien went on a sugar rush again?" because after many years of trying we managed to make peace and friendship with other planets but some of new comers still couldn't understand what sugar was and why we use it on food so, they eat tones of it and go sugar rushes all the time and the commander once did a wrestling grab technique to stop one of them after it took out the entire candy machine.

But I was so wrong this time which was too bad for commander Shadder because he wanted to test a new technique and his soldier run away every time he asks for volunteers , the people kept pointing at the sky with sacred faces and once we did terror and fright filled our faces too.

There was a big red demonic eye in the sky gazing down us, it was bolting with lightning and some black matter began leak out of it, the sight was indescribable, unbelievable "OH SWEET DREAMS what is that!?" I gasped but the commander was sort of excited "Well I guess there won't be any breaks for us to day right White Soldier" he said, I don't know how but I felt something inside me that's warring of great danger and to be honest I always felt someone was fighting by my side and supporting me every time I use my psychokinetic powers. I grabbed my heart spot at that moment and I also noticed that the eye was somehow staring at me of all the people in here but I shook that thought and followed the commander down to the building.

Once we got there we heard screaming coming from everywhere, some demon like monsters started to appear, some of them walk on four that came out of the sand, some of them came out of the water pools and fountains and they had liquid bodies with crystals on it and even some of them came out of nowhere and they were wrapped in old bandages.

We began to fight those demons one by one, I used my telekinesis to make some objects float and strike them, and accidently I hit a fleeing alien with a floating trash can sorry for that while the commander used his energy gun to shoot them and finally got the chance to use his new move on one of the wrapped monsters which turned the monster into pieces, no I know why everyone flee when he asks for volunteers.

Luckily two friends of mine showed up just in time, Sai the samurai seagull who had white feathers, yellow beak, and sea blue eyes and wore a white samurai clothes with a black silky coat, his shoes were pale green and his gloves were white. He has high skills of swordsmanship and cryokenitic powers.

As for the second one he was E-456 Alpha he is somehow related to E-123 Omega from Shadow's team, he had the same figure but his armor was white with some cyan wires coming from his shoulders to the his wrist, he head had five sides and his eyes are light blue, he also had a five sided shape drawn on the back of his hands, he was created by professor Tusnaki the aquatic cheriokin, he skin was green, his eyes were sapphire blue, he wore a white lab coat and under it there was a black vest, he is 8 feet tall just tall just the same as the commander and he lives in the G-Dome which is a floating island with a large energy dome to protect it because the professor keeps rare creatures and doesn't like anyone to get in there.

Together we form Team Freedom, we fought the demons and helped the people get to safety but I had the feeling of being watched again and this time I was sure that the demonic eye in the sky was staring at me, it began to bolt with lightning and sent black and red beam at me, there was no way for me to dodge it, everyone who saw that thought it the end for me but it wasn't.

Once the beam was about to hit me a big white figure appeared in front of me and built a white barrier around us. Once the threat was over a black water pit came out of nowhere and I began to sunk it, the figure turned to me and said before it disappear "It's time for you to know", everyone gasped at the event and tried to pull me out but it was too late, I was now drowning in lightless black water and not knowing what's going to happen to me next.

A/N: well what do you think, I think this new beginning is way better than former story, I got the date from the information from Sonic 2006 and add a three years and I can't explain it why. I got the intro words from the Song Echo and Ratatouille movie and the sinking in black water from Kingdom Hearts which I don't own either but I own some of the Characters in this story such as the commander Shadder, Sai, Alpha and . See you soon and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mystery of the White Island

Chapter 2 - Mystery of the White Island

A/N: Hey everyone, I know you all think that that black water bit was the place where Silver was lost in the first chapter but it's not.

Chapter 2 - Mystery of the White Island

Through the dark lifeless waters into the cold silent skies, I was falling, simply falling to oblivion, I was unconscious back then but I could feel the wind going through me and making me thrill, I didn't know how I fell into the liquid floor of the lab into black water depths into cold calm sky. I felt like I'm a shooting star flying across the sky and falling to the unknown.

When I woke up the first thing I felt was the cold wet surface that I was lying on it with my face, I felt my mind was not functioning, my breaths uneven and the my body sore and cold, the atmosphere was calm and soundless, the only sound that could be heard was the waves crashing, they went back and forward and from that I started to believe that I was on a shore or something like that, I tried to pull myself together but a wave of pain stopped me, my arm was broken and immobilized, the grabbed it with my right arm to ease the pain and got up but it wasn't easy, my entire body was sore so, I used my psychokenisis to give me a boost to get up.

Once I got on my feet, I started to look around and see where I am, I discovered that I was stranded on a misty island with no signs of people or animals live on, the big blue ocean was surrounding me, its waves were going back and forward like it was trying to tell me to go on, the whole island was quiet, too quiet like something was waiting for me to find, to help me or to hurt me so, I took a deep breath and began to walk through the trees, while I was walking I remembered that I had some Nano-tech spheres with me so, I pressed some buttons on the Sigma device on my broken arm and a light beam came out of its screen, inside the beam there were some Nano-tech spheres , I grabbed one and rubbed it on my broken arm, soon the tiny robots began to heal it, it was now good and no sign of injury or damage on it, the robots disappeared after that.

I continued to walk through the misty forest and no knowing what's up ahead, the white colorless mist made the place look lonely and spooky at the same time like ghost influence, after three minutes of walking I reached an open area with big rocks in it, it was one vast spot with many big shaped rocks on it and each rock had a different size and shape.

Out of nowhere a strong gust of wind blew away most of the mist in the area that's now clear to be seen, my eyes gone wide at the sight, my jaw was hanging, the area with shaped rocks turned out to be some ruins of a village, the shaped rocks were actually houses but no one lived in them, it looked like there was some civilization lived here but they left or disappeared in some mysterious circumstances, the village quiet and lifeless, the wind blew through the alleys and water drop echoes filled the place, my body began to shiver, my heart beat gone faster when felt like I was being watched.

I began to increase the speed of my footsteps, I started to panic when I thought I heard someone was crying in the mist but that's impossible because the village was not inhabitant "it can't be ghosts right?" I thought in my mind but all of a sudden, tens of images began to burst in my head of people running, screams, and moans, flames everywhere, monsters with red demonic eyes and red eye in the sky bolting with lightning and leaking some black matter.

When I snapped out of it I began to believe that it was the same eye that appeared in Technopolis 7 but the question was why did I see that vision of it appearing in this village, it was a mystery, a riddle that leads to some knowledge that I couldn't solve, While I was thinking something passed me and whispered "Follow me" but when finally got a better look at it, it was a feather of light, it fluttered right pass me and blown to a big house that looked like a temple or a palace, I didn't believe that the feather said to me something but I wanted to explore that temple so, I ran after it.

Soon when I got there, the temple was in total mess, some pillars fell down and some of the walls crumbled down and so was the ceiling, the place looked terribly ruined but the weird thing happened that a had that painful feeling inside me like there was a part of me was feeling sad about the place just like what happened when the eye appeared in the sky back in the future city, I placed my hand on my heart and gazed at the place, it's like the entire island tells of a tragic story and now it lost in time with soul lives on it.

I felt really sad so much that I without knowing let out a tear, once I noticed I whipped it away and continued to gazed around but then a light came out of an opening in the ceiling that beamed all the way the front end of the chamber, it ended on the cyan green feather that I followed all the way here, I walked to the feather and grabbed it from the floor.

When I checked out the feather I was astonished, the cyan green feather was see-through like it belonged to a phantom like being or something, I kept admiring it until something else caught my attention, the wall that I was standing in front of had the same symbol on my hands but only with angel wings.

With that I lost my nerves "What's going on? Why am I here? What is this place? And who am I?" I shouted in despair and placed my hand on my face, I knelt on the floor and remained silent, the silence filled the chamber until a light shinned upon me and some cyan green feather fluttered with it. Next some white figures appeared to me, the thing that frightened me was that they had the same quails as mine, then they showed me their hand palms and it had the same circular symbols.

Then one of the white figures moved said to me "There is no time left, you must go back and find him, we are counting on you young helerin" the figure said with a male voice but all he said made wonder more especially the last part, when I tried to get an answer from them they raised their hands to the sky, then the chaos emeralds popped out of nowhere and began to spin around me, everything soon started to go whiter and whiter until nothing could be seen.

I didn't know what was happening but I didn't I know that I was in a race with time.

**Only two days left and the countdown continues!**

A/N: This chapter was tiresome but it worth it but I want you all to know that those white figures weren't angels, find out what happened to Silver in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 - Two hearts

Chapter 3 - Two hearts

A/N: I'm back with more, I really enjoying writing this story and I'm sure it will end in a great way; Silver was taken away again from the island by the same unseen force to a different timeline what will happen to him when he discovers the truth of his power, find out in the next chapters.

Chapter 3 - Two hearts

**Somewhere in the psyche**

**Saint Silver's POV**

I was lying on my face in the darkness; I was brought here by the white spirits who said to want me to find out something but I never had the chance to ask where they were taking me or who are they but they never seem to be concerned or want to tell me anything. I wonder why they acted like this.

I felt my heart beats slowly, my mind calm and silent like an innocent child or a saint, I was feeling things I never felt or knew I could feel, I got up on my feet and started to gaze around with a lazy or some sort of innocent expression "Where am I" I said in a soft and calm note and another voice replied to me that sounded harsh and cold "You're inside Silver's mind" it said, I was surprise by the reply "But aren't I Silver" I said without losing the too clam and lazy expression, the voice chuckled wickedly at my comment "Yes you are Silver and so am I"

I suddenly spotted a fading in figure coming out of nowhere, I was surprised by the form of the anonymous but unbelievably didn't loss the saint and fragile look, the anonymous was me but only different than me in few features, he had bright red energy circles on his golden cuffs of the wrist and legs, his teeth were more of sharp fans, the black circles around his eyes expanding and ending narrowly, his gloves seem to be end pointy in fingers like it was covering claws and his eyes, his scary looking eyes were ruby red glowing eyes had wide slits, they look very scary indeed (Remember this isn't the real Silver who is talking to the demon hedgehog), I didn't know who he was but I knew I didn't like him because he looked mean and scary to me.

He walked slowly to me with a wicked grin like he knew that I wouldn't do anything to him or maybe he thought of me as nothing to fear, once he was face to face to me, he got close to my ear and whispered "I'm the darkness of Silver's heart", I shocked of his words and couldn't let the thought runs inside me "Do I have darkness inside me?" I asked while the place gone darker and blanker "In you No but In Silver YES" also added "He has two hearts"

**Silver's POV**

Those words chased down until reaching the awakening world "Two…..Hearts" I murmured in my trance until gasping out in fear, I started to rub my head in wonder "What was that? Was it a dream? Was any of that was real or not…Weird" I thought, I began to do some recon to see where I lander this time, the area was filled with trees and meadows and there was no one around, I scratched my head in wonder of why the white spirits brought me here until a sudden shiver washed my entire body it felt cold and powerless, I embraced myself to ease the feeling, I had the same feeling when I saw the eye in the future, and turned around to see it was here too, staring at me again with the deep redness and wide slits.

Even in my condition I knew I can't let it attack me again so, I decided to find a place to hide and just my luck I saw a nearby city, I flew to it as fast as I can to take refuge of it.

Once I got there I was in disbelieve, some black phantoms were raiding the city, they were massless and more of smoke like but they had the same eyes as the demons from the future but I also was glad to see the blue hedgehog and his friends were here too, there was Sonic, Tails, Shadow and **BLAZE!**, I couldn't believe it that the spirits brought me to Sonic's timeline but the weird thing was that they keep bringing me to the times when the demonic eye appeared "But why?" I thought but I stopped thinking about it and rushed to the battle field.

As soon as everyone saw me came they all were glad except for Shadow who didn't show any sign of happiness to see me after all this time, "Hey Silver! Long time no see" Sonic said while blowing a phantom with a wind blast "Yeah it was" I replied but then Blaze walked to me and said with a shy voice which was totally not usual of her "I'm glad ….that you're here to fight with us" I knew from the sound of her voice that she was hiding something or maybe she was not telling what she was truly feeling but I tried to focus on the fight.

AS soon as the black phantoms saw me between them they roared savagely at me **"Destroy the** **helerin!" **shouted one of them and they all ignored all my friends and charged into me, Shadow felt insulted by being ignored "Hey stupid phantoms! Get back here and fight like real ugly monsters!" but they simply flew next to him and dashed to me, I blocked them away with a psychic barrier but they kept trying to break in, I was really in need for someone to come in and do something any minute now.

Luckily Sonic and Blaze jumped in front of them and combined their powers to preform blazing wind storm "Blazing Sky wind" to force the phantoms to back away from me, I took the chance to charge a psychic ball in my hands "Psychic dragon Bomb" and I blew them into them into nothing and we worked together to finish the rest although the black hedgehog was still mad about being ignored by the red eyed phantoms.

Then we began to discuss what was going on, what's the red eye in the sky and the monsters that appeared out of nowhere and now that they mentioned it I told them about the same eye appearing in the future too and they were shock to know it existed even in the future.

While we were talking I spotted another feather of light just as the same as the one I found on the misty island, the feather took form of a white spirit figure that had the same spikes as mine that said to me in a female voice "You must find Chrono White" she said, I gazed at her until I was interrupted by the little fox "What's wrong Silver" he asked, I turned at him and said "I was just talking to…." But before when I turned back and before I finish my phrase she was gone, I was shocked at what happened but what shocked me the most was my friends reaction, they said that there was none where I was looking like I was imagined her or something so, I wanted to test it out "Um…Sonic! You travel around the world all the time so, did you ever met or heard of someone called Chrono White?" I asked in hesitation, the blue hedgehog began to rub his head and think if he ever knew someone like that "Sorry buddy but I don't remember meeting someone with that name" he said in disappointment but I was disappointment even more than him but I refused to give up and asked the others if they ever heard of this character before.

Shadow and Blaze thought of it for a second but they didn't have a clue, I began to feel frustrated until the little fox who was rubbing his chin for a while remembered something "Wait! I think I know him" he said, I jumped in happiness "How did you know him" I asked and curiously and so were everyone.

**Flashback**

**Tails' POV**

**Two years ago**

When Sonic left to train with whisperer two years ago I went to study in a collage (Tails is too smart to attend school) I studied many things in there but one day I got an assignment to write about some rare herbs on that grow on the mountains of Reanlia so, I went on my tornado to the location of the herbs.

Once I got there the mountains were beautiful and filled with trees and animal but a gust of wind blew my map away to an edge of a cliff, I walked to it and picked it up from the ground I was relieved that I didn't loss it or else I would be lost in there but what I didn't expect was that the cliff's edge was a few too fragile and few seconds from breaking down, I was reading it back then until I felt the ground under me crumble and I fell but something happened that saved my life, a hand grabbed mine and lifted me up to the air, I landed with my savoir on the ground far from the cliff, when I looked at him he was wearing a pale green cloak that was covering his entire body and face, I couldn't see his face but he sounded a very nice guy.

I thanked him for rescuing me but I was frustrated because I lost my map and I still didn't finish my assignment yet but then he rubbed my he with his hand and gave me a book, it was a hand written book with all the types of plants and where they could be found, what use of them and how do they look like, I was so happy with that book I have finished my assignment and I can go back to my home but when I was about to thank the guy again he was gone with no trace but I read the author's name on the book it was "Chrono White".

**End flashback**

**Silver's POV**

When Tails finished I knew what to do, I will go to Reanlia mountains to find that guy but my friends didn't let me go on my own especially the grumpy one "No way we will let you go by yourself" said the blue reckless hedgehog "But it's my quest and you don't even know what I want from him" Actually I didn't know either but I was sure he will be the answer to my questions, "Why so the monsters will focus on you again no way I'll let that happen because they must focus on ME!" said the grumpy black hedgehog.

In the end I gave in and decided to let them come with me but as soon as we all left the city the black phantoms came out of nowhere again like they were never destroyed at all. One of the black phantoms said with a smirk "**He will soon find out the truth and will meet doom with it**"

A/N : What do you think, in my opinion it went well but I kind of missed up in the fight scene but I promise I will make it better in the next chapters.


	4. Chapter 4 - Searching for the truth

Chapter 4 - Searching for the truth

A/N : Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long I was not in a good mood early but now I ready to continue writing, Silver and his friends went a place called Reanlia to find someone the white spirits spoke of and his name is Chrono White but what did the black phantoms meant by saying that Silver will find out the truth and meet his doom with it.

Chapter 4 - Searching for the truth

In the frontiers of Reanlia

We took off on Tails' XV Tornado to the location where the yellow fox said to meet the one who the white spirit told me about but still, I couldn't understand why am I the only one who can see those spirits, there's no way they could be an illusion because they were telling me about things I never knew before and if that's the case then I'll just go with it until I find the meaning of all of this.

After an hour of flying over the lands we reached Reanila, the home of Chrono White and it was land with great vegetation and a natural resource of a special tree called cloud star because of its pushy and fluffy leaves and the reason of the star part because it had yellow flowers that's good for making a certain kind of medicine.

After landing we went to the nearby town to see if anyone knows that guy Chrono. Once we got there the town was seem to be a really nice place with friendly people, there were kids playing, merchants selling in the market and lots of noise coming from everywhere "So much for a country side village" commented Shadow in a disturbance "Well at least there's no rampaging robots with a floating egg over them" commented Sonic.

Without any delays we began to ask some people about that Chrono guy, I walked straight to encounter a big man with black hair and white and red clothes "Excuse me sir can I ask you a question?" I said and asked "Well of course white little guy" he said with a smile on his face, he seem a good guy but I didn't like that little white guy calling but that wasn't the case "Do you know where I could find someone called Chrono White?" I asked with big hopes for a yes answer but in the end he said he didn't but he said to know a good place to get some white cheese which was totally out of the subject.

We spent an hour searching and asking for any clues but it all went for nothing and Shadow got into a fight with a group of people by saying they had a bad taste for clothes, we all were heading the meeting point to which was the water fountain in the middle of the village, along the way I met Blaze and head to the meeting point together, we chatted all the way but suddenly a man came running from the right of the house and knocked Blaze down.

I rushed to her in worry and helped her get up "Blaze are you all right! Is anything hurting you!" I said in worry but she just replied with her calm voice and expression "I'm fine Silver so, please don't worry about me" but the man looked down on us with harsh look "Watch where you're going you fools" he said with a cold voice which made me furious "How could he knock Blaze to the ground and accuses her for being careless" I thought and turned to the reckless man who had brown hair and wore grey clothes, I was angry so, much that I didn't notice my expression became dark and vicious like something inside me was waking up.

Once the man saw my face he ran with great terror on his face so much that he hit into a wall while fleeing, I ignored the weird guy and helped Blaze get up. As soon as she got up she gazed at the spot where the crazy screaming man ran to with raised brow "I have to admit but that was one of the weirdest people I ever seen" she said in amazement, after the incident we went to the meeting point to see everyone was there.

Shadow was crossing his arms while taping his feet "What took you so long, I went through a fight with a group of people with a sickening taste of clothes and got her before you two" I rubbed my head in embarrassment and Blaze removed her gazed away "Sorry we came late but we got into a situation with one of the people" I said and the black hedgehog replied "Seriously what is wrong with these people here!".

"So! Found out anything?" I asked "No, we searched the entire town and no one knew where he lives" said the yellow fox in frustration which made me frustrated too "What do you want from this Chrono Guy anyway Silver" asked Sonic while rubbing his chin, I sweat dropped and blushed in the same time, I didn't know what am I supposed to do once I find that guy and I couldn't tell them that an invisible white spirit told me to look for him "They'll think I'm gone loco" I thought and swallowed , they all were staring at me in suspense and waiting for an answer "So why are you looking for him?" asked Tails "Well….I….I…" I murmured until I was interrupted by some voice came from the fountain "Wow what a small world!" said the voice, when we gazed at the fountain to see who said that we saw a black wolf with amber yellow eyes, a scar on his right cheek like something sharp hit him on the face, he wore a purple hoodie that looked the same as Sonic's but it was purple with black claw marks on the front and a black wolf head symbol on the back instead of blue with wind stripes on the front and a white hedgehog head on the back, he was sitting on the fountain edge and staring at us, the atmosphere was fallen silent until the silence was broken by a shout "Black!" shouted the blue hedgehog and ran walked to the wolf "Long time no see Black!" he said with a big smirk and they both did a high five.

We all looked at them in surprise "Um...Sonic shouldn't you introduce us to your friend here" commented the quiet cat, the dual blushed and began to rub their heads with a slight grin but what made our eyes go wide that they were rubbing in the same progress, in the same time, in same position and same expression, they looked like identical twins except they didn't look the same (Recap from Sonic Force : Black is connected to Sonic and has all his memories and thoughts and some of his feelings) "Sorry guys! This is one of my friend Black the wolf, Black those are my friends, Shadow, Blaze, Silver and you already met Tails before" he said but then the wolf leaned to him and whispered something to him "**I know**" Sonic began to giggle at it which we all thought to be weird.

After introducing ourselves and stuff like that we asked him of what is he doing here and he replied "I came here yesterday to search for a certain item I need" he said "So did you find it? And what exactly is this ITEM" Blaze asked curiously but the wolf refused to answer her question "It's classified but yes I found it" he said and smirked in the end, I then thought that he could have met Chrono even if the chance is weak but I refused to give in "Since you were her ever since yesterday Black, did you heard or met someone Called Chrono White?" this time I really wanted to hear a yes but again he didn't know.

I let out sigh of frustration and looked down to the ground, the little fox tried to give me hope by saying "We can't give up now, we didn't search the mountains yet!" but then the scar faced wolf said something shook us all "You did!" we all gasped in surprise "WHAT!" we all looked at him in shock "What do you mean Black? We just came here and we only searched the town" the blue hedgehog said, the wolf was confused and began rub his chin "Strange! Because I spend last night on the mountains and I'm sure that I felt you're Psychic K force in there" he said, we were thrilled by that fact because I never came here before.

So we decided to investigate the mountains to see what might be there while the wolf left after wishing us good luck. While on his way, he heard a voice calling him from the inside.

**A visual perspective **

Sudden darkness came out of nowhere and a big snake like creature with a big head with white small eyes, purple flames coming out of his back, it had hands and a long snake tail, it was moving next to the wolf.

The black wolf didn't seem to be afraid of the creature that was slithering on its tail next him (Recap from Sonic Force : Dark Gaia created Black from the power of the werehog and the memories and thoughts of Sonic to be more like his shadow, his purpose was to possess the hedgehog and lets the Dark beast teleports his power and consciousness into him to destroy the world but Black decided to follow his own will and be friends with Sonic, the dark beast was thrilled by that change and gave in on his plan but now he is connected to the wolf, Black can hear his voice or even meet him in some places inside his mind but they both never showed their true feelings of the father and son they had to each other).

The wolf turned his head to the dark beast that's walking next to him "What do you want?" he asked, the dark beast said "**It's about that white hedgehog you met**" the wolf raised an eye brow and asked "What's with him?" the beast turned his gaze to the wolf and said "**I don't trust him**" the wolf shrugged and replied "So what you don't trust anyone" the beast crossed his arms in disturbance "**I meant there something inside him something…..unseen and dark**" he said, the wolf didn't try to argue about that because he felt the same about Silver, they both then gazed at the big red eye in the sky and said inside themselves "**Something with that eye**".

**On the mountains**

We hurried with great wills of finding the guy who the white spirits mentioned to me but we didn't know that we were followed by unknown and dangerous five shadows.

A/N: finally! It was hard to write but it turned out to be great chapter. I know that I made Dark Gaia look kind of good but he acts like that only to Black and as for the change that happened to Silver's face at the reckless man and who were those five shadows will be revealed in the next chapters.

Goodbye everyone and stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5 - You're a helerin!

Chapter 5 - You're a helerin!

A/N: I'm back and sorry for taking so long but I needed some rest. Anyway I made this story because I believe Silver is more than a Time traveling hedgehog with telekinesis, if you focused on his spikes you'll see that his five font spikes are forming something like a star or a sun while the two on the back form wings. I believe he is a special somehow from the other hedgehogs just like how Sonic and shadow are special.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5 - You're a helerin!

After meeting black we left for the mountain to look for that guy Chrono and even if I don't know why but this is a chance that I'm not gonna loss so, I kept moving forward but my action have brought my friends to suspense.

We were walking on a dusty road with some trees around it, the sky would look gorgeous if it weren't for the big red eye that's gazing at the ground, the wind blew against us lightly, and the sounds of nature were like a melody of harmony to me since I don't see places like this one in the future much because everywhere you'll look you'll see something advanced and mechanical even in the forests and jungles. I was walking with a look of joy and gazing around in wonder, Tails was thinking for quite a while of something I don't know, Blaze was the same as him, Sonic was walking with his arms around his neck and whistling smoothly and Shadow was totally losing his nerves "Will you quit whistling, you're making me noxious!" his yelled at Sonic "C'mon Shadow don't be a kill joy, you can't be serious all the time, you gotta have fun once in while" the blue hedgehog smirked, Shadow crossed his arms as usual and replied "Are you saying that I'm boring, you think I'm boring, is that what you think Sonic huh **do you!**" he stormed at him, Sonic didn't hesitate and said the natural answer "Yeah" he said and made the black grumpy hedgehog a cranky one who jumped on him, they began to roll around without losing their grip on each other. Me, Tails and Blaze giggled at the dual that looked like two little brothers fighting.

While the two counterparts were fighting, Tails got my attention by saying "Umm….Silver….You still didn't give us an answer of why are you looking for that guy yet?" he said and Blaze agreed on that too which made me thrill, even the dual who were in a middle of fight stopped on the ground "That's true!" both of them said while Shadow was on top of Sonic. I swallowed and began to think of a way out of this mess but there was nothing I could say to stop them from asking me again or to make them stop thinking of that "Well! I'm waiting!" The black hedgehog said in fearsome and dark look "Gulp….What do I do? I can't tell them about the spirits that's haunting me or me being attacked by the big red eye" I thought. I tried to gather all my thoughts together and decided to give them a close answer of what is happening So, I let out a sigh and said in hesitation "Well….um ah…. You see…Someone told me…to go and look for him but…he didn't tell me why…huhhhahhh" I giggled like a fool in nervousness. But so called close answer got me in trouble "WHAT!" they all gasped in surprise "You had been sent on a quest with no aim!" Tails yelled in shock.

The Blue hedgehog scratched his head and replied "Seriously you don't what will you do once you that guy?" and tens of question were bursting out on me like rain drops and I don't have an umbrella to block them away so, I stood there sweat dropping and swallowing until Shadow grabbed me from jacket "You Idiot! You brought us on a mother goose chase for nothing!" he said in blustering fury "Well….I did tell you that there's no need for you to come" I said in concern but that didn't mend anything.

Blaze stood there with her hand on her face "I can't believe this is happening for real" she complained but then she felt a mysterious movement behind us and instantly turned he head back to see a black puddle of black matter coming out of the ground "Look out!" she yelled to us and we all saw it "where did this puddle came from and why the water is black?" gasped the little cutie in wonder "I don't know but I gotta bad feeling about this little buddy" said Sonic with a serious look.

The puddle kept expanding until something began to move in it, in all of a sudden some large black leech like creature with white spikes and deep red eyes all over them came out of it "Argh…that's just gross" commented the one in black and added "But still get ready to get squashed by me" the leaches began to shake in a strange way "What're they doing?" asked Blaze but her answer was quiet not the excepted one because they soon began to unite into a gigantic black leech, we all froze and silence fell "IIIII..think you'll need a bigger shoe" said Sonic sarcastically

The giant beast roared at us and raised its front part to the sky, we didn't know what it was about to do until we saw it coming down us "OH SWEET DREAMS!" gasped Tails "INCOMING!" yelled Sonic and soon we all ran away but the shock wave too powerful it blew us off the cliff and into the valley.

We all got separated from each other while falling and things were got worse when the leach beast crawled down straight to ME, I took one glance at the creature and thought "Shadow will probably say Hey why the monsters always focus on Silver instead of me" well he is so lucky to be ignored when it was a giant leech that's trying to kill you, I tried to not panic at the size of my foe and started to attack him "Psychic Waves" I yelled while sending green light waves at it but nothing happened, I couldn't understand the waves were supposed to destroy the beast's nerve points unless it didn't have any but that would be impossible so, I tried to immobilize it with my psychic control but it didn't work either because that thing kept approaching me "Well I guess there's no choice but to FLEE!" I said ad flew away.

I was flying through the trees in high speed but the weird leach thing kept chasing me and it kept getting bigger until it surpassed the size of building, I was depressed "What to do? What to do? I can't fight it because my attacks don't effect on it and running away won't be a good solution" I thought I was done for until five green orbs of light came out of nowhere, they were as big as the leech and they soon started to shoot some kind of ray at it, the creature began to roar in pain until it was broken into nothing like if every particle of it was separated from the other.

I stood there and admiring what happen but then I saw a shadow of someone was casted in front of me, I knew someone was behind me and it was not one of my friends so, I gather power in my hands and turned around to see a person in a pale green coat, I was ready to attack until I remembered what Tails said "a man in pale green coat" I thought and said "Are you Chrono White?" but he didn't answer and kept staring at me from his coat until he finally said something "You're …a helerin!" he said in shock but that just made me angry and desperate "What is going on ? Why those monsters are chasing? And why everyone keeps calling me a helerin…How am I!?" I shouted at him with my hands clutched.

He stared at me for a second and giggled and revealed his head and I froze in shock, the character had white five white spikes in front of his head and two big spikes on the back of his head "I am Chrono White and you are a helerin just like me" he said with a smile.

A/N: This chapter was hilarious indeed, especially when Sonic and shadow were arguing but who or what a helerin is, you'll find out in the next chapter.

Goodbye everyone!


	6. Chapter 6 - Chrono White

Chapter 6 - Chrono White

A/N: Chapter 6 is finally here and you'll finally find out what is a helerin that almost everyone were keep on calling our white hero but first I would like to tell you that I'm starting a special addition to my stories and let it be surprise so stay tuned for more.

Enjoy!

Chapter 6 - Chrono White

**Flashback**

**I saw a person in a pale green coat who revealed his face to me and he had the spikes as mine and calls himself Chrono White that the spirits that's haunting me mentioned.**

**End flashback**

After introducing ourselves we sat down in the middle of the woods and sat a fire. I sat on an old log that seem pretty worn out and gazed at the weird looking hedgehog who was heating some water on a pot.

He then added some chopped stuff into the boiled water and kept stirring with a wooden spoon round and round until the water's color turn buff and the chopped brown stuff was floating on the top of the pot.

I still couldn't believe that this guy was a hedgehog because he did have spikes but his face was black and so was his body, he had sapphire blue eyes and his mouth and nose were stretching from his face like a dog or a wolf, he also had a white crescent just as the same as that knuckle-head echidna Knuckles and also he had some white bandages tied on his arms and legs but what I still couldn't make of how he has the same circular symbols and spikes like mine.

"This guy is the weirdest hedgehog I ever seen" I thought but I was cut out of my thoughts when he handed me a wooden cup with some of that stuff he was cooking for sometime.

"Thank you" I said gratefully while taking the cub but I was thrilled when I noticed that he was smiling at me more than well suppose it should be so, I took caution while drinking the cup and took a slight sip of the cup.

I began to taste the drink in my mouth to make sure "It so yummy!" I thought and drank more, the strange looking hedgehog grinned at me "I'm glad that you liked it my dear boy" I then stopped to drinking and asked "What is thing anyway" but what he said was "It's a unique mix of the wood's insects and the large black leach's remains" he answered with a grin.

I gasped and spit took everything in my mouth and started to spit and rub my tongue "What is wrong with you! Are you trying to poison me or something!?" I yelled in fury ad he simply chuckled and giggled at me, I felt even more angrier with his calm mocking and careless laughter so, I clutched my hands and yelled again "What you think it's funny old man!".

He quit laughing and said "hahauh…aho I'm sorry I was only kidding that's mushroom soup" I then felt utterly embarrassed I mean I just called him an old man and yelled at him "Umm.. Sorry for my rude reaction and..." before I could finish he stopped me by saying "It's all right my dear boy, I just can't stop messing with people, it's have always been a long time since I pranked someone" he smirked and added "The other helerins were always busting me and chasing me around my home land for pranking them" I giggled at hear of that but also curious "Sir can you please tell me what is the helerin and are there more of it"

He chuckled in joy and got up to sit next to me, he grinned at me again only this time it was greater then the last, I crept out of this guy, he was sitting close to me like he knows me from a long time and smiles every time he sees me, he placed his hand on my back but I couldn't it "Umm.. Mr. Chrono the hedgehog don't you think your acting a bit strangely to me?" I said while sweat dropping and his face gone red as an apple and flinched back a bit "I'm sorry my boy but it's just it's the first time in a while for me to see someone like me around and…huh" he finished as he noticed something I just said "Silver my boy I'm not a hedgehog" he said in confusion which made gasp in shock and made my mouth hanging "WHAT! You're not a hedgehog then What ARE YOU!" I shouted in wonder which it made him chuckle again.

He rubbed my head with his hand and said "My dear boy I'm a moon bear" he said with a smile but in made me jumped off the log and pull back a few steps "But…but you…have spikes on your head!" I said while pointing at his white star spikes.

He smiled lightly and said "Yes I know, those spikes have been a great problem to me, they made me weird looking and unaccepted in some of the places I travelled to but I never complain about them, they are an honorable sign to me because they mean that I'm related to my Clan"

I got shaken by the things he said and started to touch my spikes "Could it be true? Am I?" and while in the progress he said to me "Yes Silver, you are related to the helerins and those spikes of yours are the undeniable clue"

I was thrilled by the fact and looked down "How? When? Why?" I asked in disorder of asking my questions but he smiled and pulled me close to him "It's all right my dear boy; I will happily explain everything to you" he said and rubbed my head while holding me.

A/N: Wow! Ionic isn't it, Silver's spikes looks like that because he is a helerin but I'm not saying that's true in the real Series because I own the helerins.

Wait for the next chapter cause it will be necessary to understand the story.


End file.
